Shakunetsu Taiyou
}}' |} Category: } '''Shakunetsu Taiyou' (太陽 灼熱 Taiyou Shakunetsu) is a third year junior high school student aiming to be a pro hero. His goal is to enroll at U.A. High where he wants to start his own fire emergency rescue firm after completion. Due to his quirk he knows how dangerous fire can be and wants to prevent people suffering from such disasters. He talks a lot to himself about random things and sees himself as a typical protagonist in his own story. Appearance Shakunetsu is a normal boy of average height for his age group. He sports orange hair and eyes that burns with an intense passion to do good. Shakunetsu is rarely seen without a smile on his face but when in combat he changes his facial expression to something ghastly. His civilian outfit consists out of any t-shirt and shorts combination even in the winter. The reasoning behind not wearing any winter clothes is that he can manipulate Shōyō to keep him warm. Personality Shakunetsu is described as having a very weird personality. He gets easily excited even about the littlest of things and proceeds to do various superhero poses due to this. This passion for experiencing new things usually leads him to be a trouble maker but in a sincere, innocent and to a lesser extent a stupid way. Although Shakunetsu may look idiotic in front of his friends and family, beneath the facade he feels alone and that nobody truly understands him. This loneliness makes him a very calculating individual as he can keep track of Shōyō when he gives him directions. He conceals this aspect of him by always smiling no matter what. Shakunetsu has created mental blocks for the usage of his quirk as when he was younger he almost burned his kindergarten to the ground when he first manifested Mini sun. Due to this he always keeps Shōyō at a low temperature for the better of society. He seems to be hopeful that U.A. High might be able to help him by overcoming this fear of his own fire. History Quirk and Abilities Mini sun (ミニ 太陽, Mini Taiyou): Shakunetsu's body is host to a sentient fireball whom he calls Shōyō (翔陽). Shōyō is passively active at all times and swirls around Shakunetsu on a 24 hour basis. Shōyō's true purpose is that Shakunetsu can psionically manipulate and transform him into any form he imagines which leads to the manipulation of solid flames, although Shakunetsu is still very inexperienced at this since he doesn't have the training that U.A. High teaches. At his current level, Shakunetsu can transform Shōyō into a flamebird and maneuver him with his hand movements, giving off the appearance of a flaming dart blitzing through the sky. Shōyō is constantly burning at a low temperature as not to scorch anyone unnecessarily and will only burn something if Shakunetsu wills it. It is also worth noting that Shakunetsu cannot generate his own flames only manipulate those of Shōyō. Synopsis Equipment Trivia *Shakunetsu's appearance is based on Shōyō Hinata from Haikyuu! and Shōyō's is based on Pusu Pusu from Fire Brigade of Flames. *Shakunetsu translated means scorching heat and Taiyou means sun where as Shōyō can be read as flying heaven which is similar to Shōyo Hinata from Haikyuu!. *This character is User:E3wulfy5's main roleplay student. *Shakunetsu's Quirk is based on the character Pyro from Marvel comics who is a regular villain to the X-Men. Category:Students Category:Characters Category:E3wulfy5 Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users